Kepengen Anaknya, Embat Ibunya
by MeowFiction
Summary: Sebuah Drabble panjang berkonten dewasa, harap ingat umur sebelum membaca. [Naruto x Milf Legendaris]


"Naruto_-kun_, tugas dari Ibiki_-sensei_ kita kerjakan di rumahku, ya!" Seorang gadis bersurai merah pekat berucap padaku, tatapan mata Green miliknya seakan menuntutku untuk menuruti permintaannya barusan. Aku hanya mendesah pelan, menyesali si Ibiki yang mengatur kelompokku dengan gadis egois ini.

"Ya iya, jadi kapan kita kerjakan?"

"Besok, jam satu siang!" Ia kemudian melangkah meninggalkan kelas yang telah kosong, menyisakanku seorang diri. Aku mendesah singkat, sebelum berdiri dan menjinjing tasku kemudian melangkah pulang.

* * *

**Disclamer — [Masashi Kishimoto] & [Ichie Ishibumi]**

**Warning — [Au, Ooc, Typo, Oneshoot, Drabble!]**

* * *

**Kepengen Anaknya, Embat Ibunya**

**Sinopsis : Sepenggal cerita dewasa yang mengisahkan seorang Naruto ingin sekali berbuat mesum pada seorang gadis, namun ia malah melakukan seks dengan ibu si gadis.**

* * *

Aku terperangah, tak sadar membuka mulutku lebar saat melihat penampilan Rias yang tengah berdiri di pintu, tepat di hadapanku. Rias memang dikenal gadis tercantik di sekolahku, wajahnya manis dan cantik, dia juga memiliki tubuh putih sebening susu dengan postur yang sangat indah. Jujur sebagai lelaki, libidoku terpancing melihat penampilan Rias saat ini, ia mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan rok selutut serta stocking yang menutupi betisnya, dia juga mengikat rambutnya menampakkan lekukan leher putih miliknya.

"Glek," Tak kuasa aku menahan untuk tidak menelan ludahku, kerongkanganku terasa kering saat melihat penampilan Rias.

"Malah ngelamun, ayo masuk!" Tch, tapi sayang gadis secantik dan seksi seperti dia, memiliki pribadi yang jutek dan kasar. Tanpa membalas sepatah katapun, aku masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang besar. Ayahnya Rias adalah seorang pengusaha yang mengepalai perusahaan bidang teknologi di Jepang, jadi wajar ia memiliki rumah sebesar ini.

Saat aku masuk aku di sambut oleh seorang wanita cantik dengan senyum hangat, wanita itu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai ibu Rias, Venelana Gremory. Aku hanya membalas senyumnya dan langsung menyusul Rias yang telah memasuki kamarnya. Gadis bersurai merah itu telah duduk di lantai, dari belakang aku memandang punggungnya, terus ke bawah hingga terfokus pada lekukkan pinggang rampingnya. "Semoga aku kuat berduaan dengan dia di kamar ini." Diriku membatin, sebelum duduk di sebelah kanan Rias dan meletakkan alat tulisku.

Aku berusaha menahan nafsuku, mencoba tetap fokus dengan tugas yang kami kerjakan. Di sela-sela diskusi kami, sesekali aku mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Rias, mulai dari menatap wajah ayunya hingga ke payudaranya yang terhimpit ke meja kecil. Bahkan aku juga berusaha menarik perhatian Rias, dengan cara sedikit menggodanya, memang untuk pertama kali ia langsung menjawabku ketus, namun setelah beberapa kali ia akhirnya mulai tertawa bersamaku, aku merasa Rias telah mulai nyaman berada di dekatku.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu tuh cantik juga saat sedang ketawa." Ucapku spontan, Rias menoleh ke arahku, sejenak tatapan mata kami bertemu, membuat diriku kembali bungkam saat melihat ekspresi serius Rias.

"Kamu juga tampan," Aku tertegun sejenak, dalam hati aku berteriak senang, dan dalam benakku terpikir bahwa ini merupakan momen yang pas. Aku meraih pergelangan tangan Rias yang terletak di atas meja, sebelum memajukan wajahku menggapai wajah Rias, sedetik kemudian bibir kami pun bertemu.

Rias hanya diam saat bibirku mengulum bibirnya lembut, jujur sensasi lembut dari bibir Rias terasa hangat bagiku, membuatku tidak tahan untuk menjulurkan lidah dan memasukkannya ke mulut Rias. Ia perlahan mendesah pelan, di saat lidahku dengan lembut menjelajahi bagian dalam mulutnya, hingga bertahan lima menit sebelum ciuman kami lepas, menyisakan benang saliva diantara bibir kami.

Karena sudah terlanjur, aku pun tanpa meminta izin langsung meremas payudara Rias. Matanya terpejam saat tanganku dengan lembut meremas ke dua payudaranya, disertai gumaman lembut yang menggoda meluncur dari bibirnya. "Ah...hhh! Naruh...nnh!" Rias menggigit bawah bibirnya mencoba meredam desahan tersebut.

Pikiranku kosong seketika, saat mengetahui bahwa Rias tidak melakukan perlawanan, seakan memberiku izin, memikirkan hal tersebut aku tidak kuasa lagi berbuat lebih pada Rias. Kembali ku sambar bibir ranum Rias, melumatnya kasar sambil terus meremas payudara Rias, ia hanya dapat meracau saatku berbuat seperti itu pada tubuhnya.

Lima menit kemudian ciuman kamipun terlepas, Rias langsung membuka mulutnya lebar, menghirup oksigen dengan kasar. Di saat tanganku turun menuju selengkangan Rias, suara pintu terbuka menghentikan gerakkan tanganku, dengan cepat kami bereaksi dan pura-pura mengerjakan tugas kami, "Tch...," aku hanya berdecak kesal dalam hati.

"Rias, ayah memanggilmu ke kantornya, dia berpesan bahwa ada sesuatu yang penting." Ibu Rias masuk dan berucap. Rias tampak keberatan dan ingin menolaknya, namun karena ayahnya sendiri yang memanggil dirinya, ia terpaksa menurut dan merapikan penampilannya. "Yang tadi, akan kita sambung besok di sekolah ya, Naruto_-kun_!" Ucap Rias sambil menatap ke arahku.

Aku hanya tersenyum pasrah, melihat Rias berlalu meninggalkan kamar, menyisakan diriku dan Venelana _Baa-san_. Sedetik kemudian ibunya Rias duduk di sebelahku, ia tersenyum dan menyentuh pahaku tepat di dekat selengkanganku. Aku sontak kaget, namun di detik itu juga penisku kembali menegang setelah mengecil saat kepergian Rias.

"Hei, tadi tante lihat lho, kamu dengan Rias ngapain aja." Dia berucap dengan senyum nakalnya, dia terkikik kemudian di saat aku mulai gugup dan cemas jika ia marah. "Gak apa-apa! Lagian Rias udah gede, wajar saja hal begituan akan terjadi," aku hanya tersenyum canggung saat mendengarnya.

"Tapi, birahi tante juga bangkit saat melihat kalian ciuman seperti tadi..." Ia kemudian meletakkan tangan kananku ke payudaranya, tersenyum nakal lalu berbisik lirih, "...puaskan birahi tante donk!"

Remasanku pada payudaranya berubah menjadi cengkraman saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut, ia tersenyum singkat sebelum ia mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku. Ia membuka celanaku, melucuti hingga celana dalamku pun ia buang ke sembarang arah, begitupun denganku langsung melepas bajunya dan memutuskan tali bra miliknya, membiarkan payudaranya bergelantungan di hadapanku.

Ia menatap lekat pada penisku, mungkin ia tertegun saat melihat ukuran yang tidak wajar bagi remaja seusiaku. Begitupun denganku, yang ngiler saat menatap putingnya yang masih berwarna pink dan sedikit bergetar sebelum bertambah panjang. Sebelum aku bereaksi, tante Venelana membungkuk di hadapanku, mencium penisku beberapa kali sebelum menjilatnya dengan liar, bahkan tetesan salivanya jatuh ke lantai. Ia mengulum penisku kemudian, memanjakan penisku dengan lidah hangatnya di dalam mulut sambil meremas-remas buah zakarku.

"Humhumpp...slurp!" Ia tampak seperti pelacur bagiku, mengulum sambil menghisap penisku dengan cepatnya, membuat penisku semakin membesar karena sensasi tersebut. Sebelum aku ejakulasi, aku menarik kepala Venelana, membiarkan penisku tenang kembali lalu mendorong tubuh wanita tersebut, dan membuatnya berbaring terlentang. Aku menarik kasar celana pendek yang ia gunakan, menyingkirkan dalamannya hingga vagina tembem itu terekspos. Vagina yang telah basah itu sangat mulus tanpa bulu, aku hanya berdecak kagum saat melihat lipatan vaginanya berkedut.

Venelana langsung membuka kakinya lebar, tentu aku juga langsung menahan pergelangan kakinya dan merendahkan wajahku ke arah vagina merah itu. Menghirup aroma memabukan itu, sebelum menjilati lelehan cairan vaginanya hingga bersih, kemudian menyeruput sumber cairan itu lalu menusukkan lidahku ke dalamnya.

"Ohhn...hnaaaah!" Dia meronta-ronta seketika, di saat lidahku masuk dan mengobrak-abrik vaginanya sehingga ia semakin basah dan kebanjiran. Cairan itu bagai obat perangsang bagiku, tak kuasa menahan gejolak nafsuku, akupun menghentikan jilatanku, ia hanya menatapku kesal sebelum ia tersenyum bahagia saat penisku menyentuh liang senggemanya.

"Ahhooon! Sa-sangath...dalam!" Sekali hentakkan kuat penisku tertanam seutuhnya, membuatku melenguh saat merasakan pijatan dari liang vagina Venelana. Ia juga menjerit liar saat penisku mulai bergerak, memang dengan tempo pelan namun setiap tusukkannya mampu mencapai ujung vaginanya, membuat Venelana meracau dengan lidah terjulur.

"Ahhh, akhhh! Enak! Naruto, percepath!" Mendengarnya, aku langsung menekuk lutut Venelana lalu menduduki pantatnya yang terangkat, sebelum aku bergerak liar di atasnya. Tampak ia memejamkan mata sambil terus tersenyum penuh kepuasan, sebelum vaginanya terasa menyempit dan meremas penisku dengan kuat, diiringi lenguhan singkat dan vaginanya menembakan cairan hangat yang membasahi penisku.

"Ahhn...kelu...arhn!" Penisku pun kemudian bereaksi, dengan cepat aku mencabut penisku lalu mengarahkannya pada wajah Venelana, spermaku kemudian menyembur membasahi wajahnya hingga membuat lengket bagian payudaranya. Di mulai dari tiga kali semburan panjang, kemudian disusul beberapa tetes cairan yang mengenai bibirnya.

Venelana tersenyum singkat, kemudian kembali menjilati penisku dan membersihkan sisa dari cairan kental tersebut. "Puaah!" Ia memeluk payudaranya sendiri, sebelum mengusapkan tangannya, menjilati setiap tetes spermaku yang menempel di tangannya. "Aku belum puas, Naruto. Kau masih sanggupkan menggempur vagina nakal tante?"

Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, menungging ke arahku lalu menggoyangkan pantatnya dengan nakal. "Jangan menatapnya terus, cepat tusukan benda panjangmu itu, Naruto!"

Aku hanya tersenyum, sebelum meremas pantat Venelana, ia tampak mendongak bersiap menyambut kehadiran penisku di dalam tubuhnya. Dengan hentakkan kuat penisku kembali memenuhi vagina Venelana, tubuhnya terdorong saat penisku menghujam keluar masuk dengan tenaga maksimal. Ia meracau dan mendesah kuat, bahkan liurnya ikut menetes kelantai saat lidahnya menjulur keluar.

"Aaaah, Emmhh, Akhhhh, Aaaah!"

Melihat keringat yang menetes dari punggung Venelana, membuatku tidak tahan untuk menjilatinya, sambil terus memacu penisku, aku menijilati setiap inchi punggung mulus itu dan meremas kedua payudaranya dari belakang.

"Aahh, Naruto. Aku keluar...lagi!" Tubuh Venelana mengejang dan bergetar sebelum cairan vaginanya kembali melumasi penisku.

Plok... Plak...

Pluk... Plok...

Walau tubuh Venelana terkulai lemas, aku masih belum puas, dengan menarik sikut Venelana dan sekali hentakkan kuat hingga menembus rahim, penisku pun menembakan spermanya, memenuhi rahim dan vagina Venelana.

Crooot! Crooot! Crooot!

Tubuh Venelana menegang saat penisku menyirami rahimnya, ia bergetar sambil seseduan karena menahan gelombang nikmat yang ia rasakan. Aku melepas sikut Venelana, membiarkan tubuhnya terkulai lemas di lantai dengan penisku yang masih menancap di vaginanya.

"Uhhn, gila. Pikiranku kosong." Bisiknya lirih, kemudian langsung ku cabut penisku kasar, ia hanya merintih. Vaginanya berkedut singkat, lalu menyemprotkan sisa cairan spermaku yang telah larut dengan cairan vagina Venelana, meluber hingga mengalir ke arah paha.

"Hah...hah! Aku belum pernah mengalami seks seperti tadi. Ne, Naruto, kenapa kau harus bertanggung jawab jika spermamu jadi bayi." Ia berbalik, mencoba mendudukan pantatnya walay tertatih-tatih, lalu memelukku. "Sering-seringlah berkunjung kemari, N-A-R-U-T-O!"

* * *

**Note's **: Ide ini kudapatkan setelah balik dari kunjunganku ke rumah pacarku, saat melihat mama pacarku itu masih segar dan seksi, ide ini pin terlintas, akibat nafsuan sama mama pacar sendiri. Maaf bila ada typo, karena ini kukerjakan hanya kurun waktu satu jam dengan ide dadakan, jadi malas untuk ngoreksi.

**Pengumuman : [My Life To Sex] will be return, Juli 2019.**


End file.
